


stolen first kiss

by Sleuthiechan



Series: carplay [2]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/M, player is 18 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleuthiechan/pseuds/Sleuthiechan
Summary: Carmen steals a kiss





	stolen first kiss

Player awoke to an unknown presence in his bedroom.  
his computers lit the room up enough to see Carmen standing in his room.  
"why are you in my room?" he asks in a sleepy voice.  
Carmen smirks "I wanted to visit you."  
Player grumbles and hides under his comforter.  
Carmen walks over and playfully uncovers him.  
"sleepy, still?" She asks curiously.

He rolls his grey eyes at her causing her to giggle.  
she kisses his forehead softly.  
"you are so cute." she giggles.

"umm, Thanks.' Player answers while trying to fall back asleep.  
carmen pinch his baby dimpled cheeks playfully between her fingers that were warm in leather gloves.

"ouch," he mutters 

Carmen tilts her head sideways before Eskimo kissing his nose.  
player sighs as Carmen is being really affectionate towards him.

"you are mine and I don't want to share you," she informs him in a strangely dark tone.

before he could answer or protest.  
She stole his first kiss right beside her own.


End file.
